Duke Konrad Jaeger
Name: Konrad Johann Jaeger, Duke of Avallonia Alias: ‘The Black Duke’, ‘Old Iron Fist’, ‘Jaeger’ Race: Britannian/Avallonian Birthday: 8th October Age: 37 Hobbies: Hunting anything that can move, even humans on occasion (but only if it’s ‘sporting’). He enjoys war and battle in particular. He is also a known and infamous womaniser Powers/Abilities: * Knightmare Commander As well as being the head of the Avallonian Legion, Jaegar commands his own personal unit of knightmares in battle. His tactics are brutal and aggressive, but rarely foolhardy. He places great pride in the ability of his pilots to win battles, often favouring them over lower class troops for this reason. * Cybernetic Arm Jaeger received a high-tech cybernetic replacement for his right arm when it was severed in his youth. The arm is made of high density titanium, resistant to temperature extremes and capable of exerting far greater force than a regular human arm. The cybernetics also include a null circuit similar to those used in Knightmare Frames which makes them immune to the effects of magical or spiritually directed energy. If Jaeger can get hold of someone with the arm, it nullifies any such powers they can use, and will slowly drain them of energy. (Note; does not apply to geass) * Duelistbr> Konrad is a feared and renowned duelist, both with swords and pistols. He has never refused a serious challenge, nor has he ever lost one. Strengths: Konrad is a physically strong, mentally sharp and astute man with few moral constraints. He is a brilliant leader of men, charismatic and naturally commanding. His understanding of Britannian politics is shrewd, and he instills lesser men with both awe and fear in equal measure. He is not stupid, indeed he is well educated and literate. Weaknesses: He is uncompromising in his views, and generally unwilling to listen to the opinions of those he deems to be below him (which is the majority of the population). His honour, as with all Avallonian nobility, can get the better of him. He likes to gamble, and whilst he pretty much always makes sure he wins, there’s always a chance he’ll lose. Rank: Warrior/Duke of Avallonia/Marshall of the Avallonian Legion/Governor of Area 11-B Character Info: Konrad Johann Jaeger is perhaps one of the most infamous Britannians alive, and has certainly managed to secure his place in history as one of the most efficient, brutal and dangerous men to have emerged from the Empire since its founding. Jaeger was born and grew up in Avallonia, the same area of Old Britannia which Aeris Echo-Hohenzollern comes from. His family has ruled over the province for as long as it has been in existence, making him a member of the most elite rank of nobility below actual Royalty, indeed with all the marriages and blood ties he is practically related to the Royal Family. When his father died Jaeger became the twenty-sixth Duke of Avallonia at the age of 20. Having spent a childhood in the traditional Avallonian military system of cadets, academy and officer training, Konrad had already taken the philosophy that the strong survive and the weak should die off. Leaving Avallonia in the hands of the Governor-General, he embarked on a military career that has spanned the rest of his life. Jaegar has won many victories in the name of the Empire, though some in the military (including Riku Li Britannia) have questioned his brutal, if efficient, tactics. He is known to have ordered the killing of over 1000 prisoners during the conquest of Area 15, and during one of his first campaigns he commanded an assault on a city that resulted in uncounted civilian deaths. He sees the end justifying the means; any loss is acceptable in achieving victory as long as it is not a Britannian loss. This same attitude carries over into his personal life. He is a widely known womaniser, and in all likelihood has fathered a long line of illegitimate children. He is a severe man in his governance, quick to resort to force and capital punishment for minor infractions of the law. His reputation as a formidable fighter is well deserved; at the age of 19 he lost his arm whilst to a bear whilst hunting in the Avallonian Backwoods. Not only did he survive the encounter but he killed the bear using only his other arm and a rock. The cybernetic replacement he received only made him more dangerous. He has recently been made the Governor of ‘Area 11-B’, a small moon of Haumea that serves as a Britannian colony and spaceport. The colony is maintained by a large and strictly policed Eleven workforce. Under his governance, the output of the small colony has increased exponentially, and he has also established one of the highest security and harshest prisons in the empire. People who have heard of him often make the mistake of assuming he is some kind of uneducated brute, when in fact the opposite is true. Konrad is a learned and widely read man, literate and capable of giving powerful oratory. He appreciates music and art (so long as they appeal to him) and can actually be a very charming man. This serves in some ways to make his bigotry and womanizing all the more shocking. Aeris Echo-Hohenzollern has a special and deep-seeded hatred for him that stems from when Konrad killed her father in a duel when she was still at the military academy. The duel was legal, but the Hohenzollerns lost practically everything and had all but their now worthless title distributed amongst other noble families. Konrad hopes that one day Echo will challenge him to a duel, a duel he’ll most willingly accept. His popularity and hold on the nobility, along with his iron hard views and nationalistic attitude make him one of Prince Renji’s strongest and least opposed allies. NPC: Not yet, though I imagine he’ll die sometime in the future.